


Fireworks

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Crushes, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This Is So Short But I Don't Really Care, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya and Makoto go to watch fireworks together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Fourth of July!

"Byakuya, look! The show is starting!"

Makoto excitedly pointed towards the sky, where there were now fireworks going off. It was beautiful, really, but Byakuya didn't want to watch the fireworks. No, he'd rather watch Makoto instead... The look of amazement and wonder in his eyes, the bursting explosions lighting up his face, his smile... He looked absolutely adorable, absolutely perfect to the heir right now. Why did he have to be so cute? It was distracting... His messy hair, his washed-out green eyes, the odd way he wore his blazer over his hoodie...

"Hey, Byakuya, aren't you going to watch?"

The brunettes voice snapped him out of his trance, and he nodded after a moment, chuckling quietly. 

"Yes, of course."

He briefly turned his attention to the fireworks, which were beautiful, exploding in many bright colors, but none compared to Makoto. Nothing ever would... He couldn't believe he had viewed this boy as ordinary at one point, nor could he believe that he'd fallen so hard for him. Seriously, he was like some silly high school girl, though he'd never admit that to anyone. He knew he wasn't the only one who felt this way about Makoto... Which was exactly why he'd offered to bring him to see the fireworks tonight. The heir to the Togami corporation wasn't going to lose him to some simple commoners... He never lost. He slowly moved his hand to lay on top of Makoto's, taking his eyes off of the fireworks for a moment to see if he had reacted. His skin was so soft... The luckster blushed a little, but didn't seem to mind. Perfect.

Byakuya turned towards him, grabbing the brunettes chin gently and turning his head towards him, now intertwining their fingers. He could see that Makoto was blushing bright red, giving him a confused look. Adorable...

"Byakuya, what are you...?"

He was silenced as Byakuya kissed him, sparks flying as soon as their lips connected. It felt like... Fireworks between them. How fitting... He could feel Makoto tense up at first, but he soon eased into the kiss, and Byakuya let go of his chin, letting his hand rest on his cheek. In that moment, everything felt perfect and right in the world. They soon had to pull away to breathe, and Makoto looked downwards in embarrassment.

"I-I, uhm..."

It seemed he didn't know what to say at this point. Again, Byakuya laughed quietly, and lightly kissed his forehead. He didn't know why, honestly, he just couldn't help himself for the moment. He looked so pretty under the bright, flashing lights...

"Makoto Naegi."

"Y-yes?"

"You are aware that you're my boyfriend now, correct?"

"H-huh?" 

He could see Makoto's face light with happiness at that, and he felt he boy wrap his arms around him tightly. Though the heir wasn't used to this kind of physical contact, he was fond of it as soon as he felt it, and hugged him back. He was so cute... 

"I love you, Byakuya!"

"I love you too, Makoto."


End file.
